A Matter of Love, Logic, Love
by nehimasgift
Summary: But who knew that my life could change in a day? Well okay a week…a month tops!


**Title:** A Matter of Love Logic Love

**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione

**Summary:** But who knew that my life could change in a day? Well okay a week…a month tops!

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream it's mine but we all know it belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warning:** AU :P

**Author's Note:** Managed to slip in word# 146 from lj user"15minuteficlets" Oh and there is a plan for a second part. And… I think the plot got a bit out of control so uh… don't mind that

* * *

The sky was glittering with stars, shining their bright light down on us. The waning moon was beautiful and showering a silvery lig-

Oh to hell with it! There aren't any glittering stars or silvery moon. And there definitely is no 'us'… well unless you count Crookshanks but honestly, he's a wonderful pet and I'm tired of sitting at home with nothing to do.

I'm 25 and staying home on a Friday night with ducky pyjamas working on a bunch of reports that I know isn't due until next month. Oh Merlin I am pathetic. So I sound miserable. Not entirely true. Lonely? Maybe. At least on the weekends anyways… well that's not completely true either. I do go out for brunch with my parents sometimes… and there are those certain Sundays when I'm at the Weasleys for dinner. Oh and then there are those once-a-month Friday nights with Harry and Ron.

So I suppose it wasn't all that bad… until I notice Crookshanks curled around my ankles while I work on my reports or read a book and the aroma of food is coming out of a take-out box or the leftovers my mother and Molly packed. Of course, occasionally I do cook but why waste all of the time to cook for myself when I'm the only one eating it?

But who knew that my life could change in a day? Well okay a week…a month tops!

* * *

I suppose I could say I had finally grown into a gorgeous woman like my Mum always said but who was I kidding? I was still the same short person at 5' 4" with the same muddy eyes and a bit of a blotchy face. I wasn't fat but I wasn't thin either, hell all I had were slight curves like my Mum does that are hardly noticeable. And my hair? That was a total disappointment. All those hair straightening or pretty curls charms that Ginny taught me did nothing unless I applied it at least more than the maximum recommended amount (which was only one). Even then it did nothing for my bushy hair, so I gave up. Besides all I had to do was put my hair up in a bun and no one would notice.

But those are beside the point. Anyways, every week I had lunch with Ginny and Neville and wouldn't you believe it, they were going out! Well more like engaged now…with a wedding in a month or two depending on how long it takes for Molly and Neville's grandmother, Abigail, to stop yelling at each other and actually agree on something.

I do believe Ginny thought these weekly lunches were meant to get me to look around the different cafes for a good looking man. (To which I always tell her I am not a vulture.) Making my way through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I greeted a few workers before coming to Neville's office.

"Neville?"

Peering inside, I could see two desks but ignoring the other one, I sat down in front of Neville's and picked up a _Herbology Weekly_ to read. I swear I almost had a heart attack when I felt someone's hand.

"I'm sorry but can I help you?"

Looking up, I found a man with calm grey eyes and dark sandy hair staring back at me.

"Neville?" I asked but mentally slapped myself when he started laughing.

"No although I wouldn't mind being him right now."

"What?"

I thought it was adorable when he blushed and started to sputter. I suppose he didn't mean to say that last part out loud, although now I'm curious as to why.

"Uh… you didn't hear that right?" he asked.

Shaking my head 'no', he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as I regarded him closely.

"Hermione if you come any closer, you're going to give my partner a heart attack," Neville's voice rang out.

Snapping my head in his direction I forgot about the guy and gave Neville a hug.

Turning back, "I'm sorry. It's just that you seem familiar so I wanted a closer look."

"He has a name tag," I heard Neville point out.

Saying a small 'oh' I found out that his name was 'Ceric Digor'. Frowning I thought hard to remember why that didn't ring a bell.

"It's a misprint. My name is actually Cedric Diggory," he corrected as he extended his hand.

"That's it!" I thought aloud, scaring Neville.

Grabbing his hand in gesture of greeting, I noticed how slightly calloused and warm it was. It's the kind of hand I wouldn't mind having around to hold mine when it's col-

"Hermione? He needs his hand back."

"What? Uh… sorry," I apologized again before dropping it.

"It's okay," Cedric said smiling… he has a really nice smile.

"I think we should go now," Neville said directing me out before telling Cedric that he was going to lunch.

Following Neville out the building I realized that I hadn't given him my name at all but I had this nagging feeling that he already knew. That and I didn't like the grin on Neville's face that told me I was in for some trouble.

* * *

"So how is he?" Ron asked.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"No. Have you asked him to tea or something yet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I sho- hey!"

"Why don't you?" Harry asked as he got up to put his dish in the sink.

"Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because it's fun to see you squirm," Ron replied.

Watching him get up, I was surprise when I saw him join Harry in washing the dishes. Not complaining, I got up as well and put in the sink before getting out the pie from the oven. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron's nose twitch at the smell while Harry nudged him hard in the elbow with a 'no'. Narrowing my eyes at their whispers, I brought the dessert to the table.

Picking up Neville and Ginny's wedding invitation, I thought back to the last few weeks. Not having an excuse to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement often, I still only went to get Neville for the once a week lunches but never got to see Cedric. I kept telling myself that it was just to be polite but I don't know how long that will last…

I saw Ron's hand crept towards the pie before mine shot out with a fork and stopped him. Glaring at him I could see him eyeing the pie without another thought about my glare. (I don't know how much Luna has to feed him but I do feel sorry for her… as for Harry, let's just say Molly makes him enough food for a week for him to eat in three days.)

"Are you going to ask him out or what?" Harry asked again.

"For the last time no!"

"Is that cherry or apple?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? I'm still hungry," he shrugged.

"Tell you what, I'll give you half of this apple pie if you tell me why you and Harry are so interested in my love life," I bribed.

I watched as Ron looked between Harry, the pie, and me.

"If you don't ask Diggory out soon, we'll do it for you and trust me that ain't pretty," Ron answered but I pulled the pie out of reach while glaring at Harry.

"Why?"

"Ron if you don't shut up I'll tell Luna about what happened last Halloween with her best dress," Harry threatened.

Ron looked torn at the moment and threw his hands in the air before muttering something about 'bribes, threats, and that damn Hufflepuff'.

* * *

You know how it's one of those days where everything seems to go wrong? And you want to either die in a ditch, be swallowed up into the dark abyss, or even swear at everything that passes by?

Every once in awhile when I wake up at 7 rather than 6:30 in the morning, that's when I know I'm going to have a bad day. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't end up as a Ministry official (you can thank Ron for that) or as a healer at St. Mungo's or even a professor at Hogwarts (thank you very much Peeves and Professor Snape). And I don't even want to think about Gringotts other than that's where I have a vault with my money.

I actually work with the publishers at WhizzHard Books. As one of the editors at the publishing companies I edit all of the books that comes in for publishing (not a bad perk along with chances of meeting many of the authors and even getting some of the books before it went out to the public).

But so far I broke a heel Apparating to work, came to work late (although my boss didn't have a problem with that), misplaced three books, missed a meeting, missed lunch, and broke the same heel three more times before Mrs. Tibbles told me to go home at 3 o'clock. Three I tell you! Not wanting to Apparate home yet, I walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in the rain… not that I mind it so much but I did get a lot of stares.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" I answered with my mouth full of ice cream.

Looking up, I almost spit out my ice cream. Swallowing, I didn't know whether to laugh or offer him a seat. Before me in a bright yellow raincoat with orange-brown slacks and a green suitcase was Cedric Diggory. He even had a blue umbrella with him.

The one man who Ginny had said and I quote, "If he had been a 'she', every man would be worshipping at 'her' feet."

Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to think of at the moment as I shuddered slightly from the thought.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Uh… yep. Just peachy," I answered to hide my embarrassment before shoving another spoonful of the icy mess.

"Are you sure? You are eating a bowl of ice cream outside in the rain… and you're not wearing a coat. But I'll understand if that turtleneck of yours is very warm."

Blushing slightly, I heard the chair scrap back as he took a seat under the covered table.

"So… what brings you over here?" I asked trying to sound conversational.

"Hm? Oh I was on my home whe-"

"Home? You go home now? But it's only 4:30!"

"Well usually I leave the office at around 8 o'clock but I am blessed with a half day every so often…"

"Oh."

We sat there in silence for a bit before his voice broke through.

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that."

"I was… well… uh. Wondering… if you'd like to come with me for tea? Or coffee? Whichever you prefer is fine," Cedric offered.

I almost chocked on the spoon in my mouth before frantically thinking as to why he would ask such a thing. Is this a date or a pre-date? Or is this a get-to-know-you kind of thing.

"Hermione?"

"Uh- sure. If you'd like to of course."

"Great! Uh, well then shall we?" Cedric asked standing up.

Getting up, I thought that this might not be a bad day after all. I mean he really was offering to take me for tea/coffee and he really did look dashing standing there offering me his elbow to take. (He even shrank his suitcase to do so!) Not to mention that he held out his umbrella for me.

Maybe he was doing that to be polite? No, I don't think so… well maybe… I should probably shut up and just look down before he thinks I'm nuts for talking to myself, but honestly. What girl doesn't when she's this close to a guy who makes her feel beautiful?

Oh Merlin he's looking at him like I'm crazy. Better shut up now and stare at the ground.

"Don't worry I talk to myself sometimes too," he whispered in my ear.

Note to self: Thank Ginny for falling in love with Neville. Then thank him for being partnered up with Cedric and then go home and squeal like a schoolgirl.

Hmm, I wonder if he was invited to the wedding?


End file.
